


The Dark Prince and his Fallen Angel

by kitcat5510



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat5510/pseuds/kitcat5510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended and the Golden Trio is going back to Hogwarts, but all is not well in the dream team. Hermione is feeling isolated and abandoned. But that all changes when three Slytherin's are there for her when no one else is. Will the Golden Angel of Gryffindor stay on high? Or will she fall in to the arm of Hogwart's Dark Prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Hermione stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarter’s with Harry and Ron. Over the summer Hermione had grown in to a beautiful young woman, she had an hourglass figure and she filled her clothes nicely. Many of the older male students watched her as she walked past. Harry and Ron walked either side of her glaring at anyone who looked at her for too long. Hermione just ignored them walking down the platform head held high. She quickly scanned the platform until her eyes meet a pair of stormy ones. She quickly ripped her gaze away and hurried after her friends.

As they put their thing in the luggage rack, Harry gave her a funny look.

“Why were you staring at Malfoy?” He asked softly, making sure Ron didn’t hear.

“I was just surprised.” She said just as softly. Harry nodded watching her out of the corner of his eye. She sat by the window and gazed out. Draco’s silver eyes filled Hermione’s mind. She couldn’t figure out why he was having such and impact on her. He had never made her feel like this before. His eye’s had burned in to hers, she’d felt her begin to beat faster. She had seen him smirk had her breathing had gotten faster. Hermione shock her head, trying to rid it of any thought of Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron were discussing tactics for the up coming Quidditch season. She didn’t really understand their obsession with the game, but it made them happy so she didn’t bother complaining. Pulling her legs up, Hermione began to doze. She caught snippets of the boy’s conversations.

“I heard Malfoy’s Slytherin’s captain.” Ron commented.

“I wonder whose Head Boy then?”

“No idea, but what I want to know is who’s Head Girl.”

“Yeah I was wondering that too. I thought it would be Hermione.” Harry mumbled. Hermione curled up tighter. She had been wondering that too. She had done everything she had been told, was top of her class every year. But to be honest with her self, Hermione was a bit relived; it would mean less stress for her so she wasn’t bitter at all. She drifted off again in to a peaceful sleep.

Draco Malfoy smirked to himself as he watched her lovely round rump as she hurried away on to the train. She had grown in to a sexy woman. He knew she hadn’t really tried with her outfit but she looked great. He walked to a compartment with his fellow Slytherin’s. He flopped down by the window, his best friend, Blaise Zabini across from him.

“Theo, next to me please.” His other friend laughed but did as Draco asked just as Pansy Parkinson walked in. She pouted as she saw the seat by Draco was taken. It was common knowledge that Pansy liked Draco and everyone knew that he didn’t want her. Only Blaise and Theo knew who Draco wanted. Pansy took the seat next to Blaise and sat glaring at Theo, causing him to smirk. She kept this up until the train began to move.

“Did you hear?” she asked. The boys gave her a bored look.

“You’ll need to be more specific.” Blaise drawled. “We hear lots of things.”

“About Granger?” Pansy smirked, Draco looked at her.

“No.” Theo answered; Pansy got a nasty grin on her face.

“She didn’t get Head Girl.” Pansy was giddy with glee. “My cousin Rachel got it instead.” Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco. Rachel Taylor was in Ravenclaw and true she was smart but she had nothing on Hermione.

“I wonder why.” Draco mussed.

“Why should we care? This is another way to bully the know-it-all.” Pansy snapped angrily.

“If that’s all you plan on talking about, leave.” Blaise snapped back. “The war is over, so drop it.”

“She’s the Gryffindor mud…” Draco’s wand was at her throat.

“Don’t use that word Pansy.” He growled.

“You used it.”

“Not anymore, someone’s blood doesn’t decide their worth; I learned that the hard way, now get out.” His voice was cold as ice, Pansy practically ran from the compartment. Draco put his wand away with a practised movement.

“God that woman’s annoying.” Theo complained Draco and Blaise nodded their agreement.

Hermione felt very uncomfortable. She had been rudely awaked by Lavender Brown’s harpy like giggles. How Ron found that attractive was beyond Hermione. She was now sat trying hard to ignore the sloppy, slapping noises that her best friend’s lips were making as they made out with their girlfriends. The sounds were making her feel sick and lonely. She had hoped for a relationship with Ron after the war had ended but after Voldemort’s death he had run to Lavender’s side and any hope Hermione had vanished. She had spent all the summer alone. Only interacting with her best friends at meal times but even then she was mostly ignored by them. Finally, she had gone to Ron’s older brother’s Fred and George and asked for work. They had been more than happy to give her it and had quickly promoted her to their personal assistant after she had corrected a flaw in one of their products. She had worked hard and was hardly ever around, but neither of her friends noticed. And even now they didn’t notice her, to busy with their girlfriends to care about her. She sat there for another five minutes before it became too much. She quickly stood and dodged the tangle of legs and feet before slipping silently from the compartment. She walked down the train hoping to find the food trolley, seems her friends hadn’t thought to wake her when it when it had come past. Her tummy growled loudly and she wrapped her arms around herself blushing slightly.

“Blimey Granger was that your stomach?” A soft voice said to her left. Hermione jumped with a soft gasp, she turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway to a compartment. She blushed like mad.

“I’m sorry; I was looking for the food trolley.”

“It came past about an hour ago, you missed it.”

“Oh.” She bit her lip, and then forced a smile. “Thank you for telling me.” She turned and began to walk back to her compartment.

“Granger.” Malfoy called, she turned just as he tossed something at her. She caught it surprised looking down; she saw a pumpkin pasty and a chocolate frog. She looked up shocked. “I got too much.” He said shrugging.

“Thank you Draco.” She said softly giving him a real smile. He smiled back, his mercury eyes shinning. Hermione felt her heart speed up again.

“You’re welcome Hermione.” He said before going back in to his compartment. She walked back to her friends nibbling the pumpkin pasty. It felt wonderful eating, the pain in her stomach lessening.  She got back to the compartment just as she finished the pasty. She walked in thankful to see all the snogging had stopped as four pair of eyes turned to her.

“Were did you wander off too?” Harry asked.

“I just went to get food.” Hermione said. Harry turned back to Ginny and continued their conversation. She went back to her seat and down in to it. Ron plucked the chocolate frog from her hand.

“Since you’re not eating that, I’ll eat it.” Hermione looked shocked.

“But…”

“It’s not like you need the extra calories.” Lavender said snidely.  Hermione bit her lip, remembering how nice Malfoy had been giving it to her when he hadn’t needed too. She snatched it back before Ron could open it.

“Hey!” Ron cried.

“I was saving that for later.” She tucked it in to her pocket. “You had no right to take it.”

“He was only trying to help, but if you want to get fat it’s your choice.” Lavender snapped back. Hermione thought someone would stick up for her but no one said a word. She pulled a book out of her bag and hid herself behind it for the rest of the train ride.

 Draco went back in to his compartment, smiling.

“What’s got you grinning so much?” Blaise asked.

“I bet it was Granger.” Theo smirked, Blaise nodded.

“I’m worried about her.” Draco said sitting back down. Blaise and Theo looked at him; they had never heard him say he was worried before about anyone apart from his mother.

“Why Draco?” Theo asked.

“She was looking for the food trolley.”

“But that went by ages ago.” Blaise said.

“That’s what I said and her stomach growled so loudly.”

“Why didn’t she get something when it came down?” Theo asked.

“By the look of her, I’d day she’d been sleeping.”

“Why didn’t Potty and Weasel wake her then?”

“I have no idea.”

“Why don’t we keep an eye open for her?” Blaise asked Draco nodded.

“We owe her our lives, it’s the lest we can do.” Draco agreed. They spent the rest of the journey talking, well Blaise and Theo did. Draco sat quietly thinking about a certain Gryffindor.


	2. 2

The train pulled in to the station an hour and a half after sunset. Hermione hadn’t spoken since she had come back after her encounter with Draco Malfoy, but she still had the chocolate frog he had given her, the other’s quickly got their things and left. Leaving Hermione to gather her things alone and hurry after them, but when she got to the platform her friends had vanished. She sighed sadly before walking towards the waiting carriages. She looked around and in an already moving carriage she saw Harry’s messy black hair against a long wild main of ginger, which she knew was Ginny. Hermione bit her lip trying hard not to cry.  
Draco walking over to a carriage and loaded his bags on to it.   
“Blaise? Theo?” Draco poked his friends. “What are you two looking at?”  
“Granger.” Blaise answered simply. Draco followed their line of sight and saw Hermione standing alone looking like she was about to cry.  
“What’s wrong with her? Where are Potty and Weasel?” Draco asked, Blaise pointed to a carriage that already heading to the castle. “They left her?”  
“This is good for us.” Theo said Draco and Blaise looked at him confused.  
“How so, Theo?” Draco asked.  
“She needs a ride and we have an empty seat.” Draco smirked.  
“Why don’t you go and get her Theo.” He nodded before strolling off, Draco smirked more.  
“Blaise.” Draco said. “I think we could make the Golden Angel ours.” Blaise nodded.  
“With the other two ignoring her she could use the friends.” Blaise commented. They watched as Theo talk to her. She looked shocked and confused.  
“She’s so cute when she’s confused.” Draco said out of the blue. Blaise bit his bottom lip to hold back his laughter. They watched Theo pick up her stuff and walk over, Hermione following looking confused.   
Hermione stood watching the carriages leave. She had decided to wait and get one of the last carriages. She could hear people whispering about her. Hermione just ignored them and feed her cat, Crookshanks, a cat treat and tickled him under the chin until he was purring like mad.  
“Cute cat.” A voice said. Hermione jumped and looked up. Theodore Nott was standing there smiling.  
“Thank you?” Hermione said unsure. His smile was unnerving.  
“Are you waiting for someone?” He asked.  
“No.” Hermione mumbled. “Harry and Ron left without me.”  
“I’m sorry.” She looked up shocked. “It must be horrible for you.” She nodded. “Why don’t you come and ride with my friends and I?”   
“But you don’t like me.”  
“Wrong.” Theo said playfully. “We don’t like Saint Potter and his sidekick Weasely King.”  
“Oh.” Hermione felt strange.  
“And plus I was sent to come and get you.” Theo picked up her trunk. “We want to make it up to you.” Curiosity filled her.  
“Who wants to make it up to me?” She asked as Theo began to walk away, with her trunk. She hurried after him. “Who sent you to come and get me?” Hermione asked again.  
“Our Prince.” Theo stated, but Hermione couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.  
“Our?”  
“Well Slytherin’s Prince.” Theo corrected before putting her stuff on the carriage and climbed in. Hermione had a suspicion about who Theo was talking about and her hand went to the chocolate frog in her pocket. She stepped up and a hand came out offering her a hand up into the carriage. Hermione accepted the hand and let it pull her up. As she got in she saw the hand belonged to Blaise Zabini.  
“Thank you for your help.” Hermione said.  
“You’re welcome.” He replied taking his seat by Theo, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Hermione took a quick breath before looking towards the third occupant of the carriage. Her eyes met the silver ones she had expected.  
“Hello Hermione.” Draco said softly. Hermione exhaled and pulled all her courage around herself.  
“Hello Draco. I believe I owe you thanks.” Draco raised one prefect blonde eyebrow. “For offering me a ride.” Draco nodded and indicated the only empty seat, which was right next to him. Hermione smiled and sat next to him. As soon as she sat down the carriage vegan to move. Hermione could feel Draco right next to her. She watched him of her eye. He was lounging smartly in his seat, he looked relaxed and an easy smile graced his lips. His hair was messy, no longer slicked back. She had to admit that the just-rolled-out-of-bed look made him very attractive. Hermione could feel a slight blush flare in her check. She looked down to hide her embarrassment. None of the boys noticed so she looked up again. If she had been with Ron and Harry they would have bugged her to find out why she was blushing. She glanced over at Draco again and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Draco stretch. His white shirt clung to the defined muscles of his chest and arms, showing off his six-pack. Her heart rate increased.  
Draco smirked as he caught Hermione admiring him out of the corner of her eye. He kept a relaxed pose as he notices Theo shaking with silent laughter. Suddenly Hermione looked down at her lap, a flare of red over her checks. Blaise looked curious but didn’t ask. Draco watched her and saw her relax. He noticed her eyes flicker to him again and he stretched leisurely knowing full well that she could see his chest. He saw her blush more as she bit her lip slightly. He saw Theo shaking more with his silent laughter and Blaise was rolling his eyes.  
“Down boy down.” Theo teased.  
“You’re just jealous.” Draco joked back.  
“Am not.” Theo cried. “I’m better looking than you.”  
Hermione sat listening to Draco and Theo teasing each other. Blaise rolled his eyes at her.  
“Why don’t we get the ladies opinion?” Theo suggested. They both suddenly looked at her. “So, which of us is the most handsome, Hermione?” She looked at them both.  
“Umm…”  
“Don’t put her on the spot like this you two.” Blaise said.  
“You’re all very handsome.” Hermione admitted three pairs of eyes turned on her. She blushed under their intense stares. She shifted slightly in her seat, “But when it comes to girls you all have different approaches.” All three of them looked shocked and Hermione bit back her giggles. Draco crooked his head to the side slightly, which in Hermione’s opinion made him look adorable.  
“Please explain.” Blaise said. Hermione nodded though slightly unnerved about having them actually paying attention to what she was saying.  
“Well let’s take you for example Blaise.” He raised an eyebrow. “You are a very mysterious person. You sit quietly not really interacting with girls but your incredibly smart.” They looked shocked. “Many girls find that attractive.”  
“Do you?” Theo asked.  
“Not really. No offence Blaise but I prefer a guy I know.”  
“No offence taken.” Blaise assured her. She smiled.  
“What about me?” Theo asked.  
“Well, you’re a bit of a flirt.” Draco laughed. “You aren’t really picky about whom you flirt with but you are looking for someone really special.”  
“She’s got you nailed down there Theo.” Blaise chuckled.  
“What about me?” Draco asked. The other two looked between the pair. “What do you see with me?”  
“Well, you don’t try to get attention but you just get it anyway, you’re used to being the centre of attention and getting your own way without really trying. But your looking for a girl who would balance you out, one who doesn’t’ let you get away with everything but allows you to be challenged. But you also need a girl who can support you too since you’ve seen horrors that haunt you.” His eyes were fixed on hers. “These horrors nearly broke you and you hid behind a mask of indifference. What you want is someone to say I’m here and I’m never leaving you.” Blaise and Theo’s mouths were hanging open in shock.  
“You see everything don’t you Hermione?” Theo said.  
“No, I saw what Draco let me see, there is so much more hidden.” Hermione said. Draco smiled.  
“You’re very perceptive.” Draco said.  
“Thank you.” Hermione smiled and Draco smiled back.  
“It’s true.” Draco said. “You see more than most other girls.” She shrugged.  
“I try.” He smiled more at her.  
“You’re a smart person Hermione. How do you survive with Potter and Weaslebee?” Blaise asked.  
“I read a lot.” She shrugged again.  
“Must be lonely.” Blaise said. “To not have someone of your intelligence to talk to.”  
“Sometimes but I help them.”  
“How?” Theo asked.  
“With their home work.”  
“That’s not fair on you.” Theo said.  
“I know but…”  
“But nothing. You shouldn’t have to do there work for them, you need to live too.” Draco said. Hermione stared at him.  
“They need me.”  
“But you don’t need people who use you.” Draco stated.  
“I guess.” Hermione mused as the carriage came to a stop. Blaise got out first and offered her a hand, which she took and hopped down. “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome.” Blaise smiled as the other two climbed out.  
“Just think on what I said Hermione.” Draco said. “You need to live.” They walked up the newly repaired castle steps. People shot them curious looks as they walked past. All the way to the Great Hall they made easy conversation but they parted as they got in to the Great Hall. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table trying to ignore the glares she was getting. She sat in front of Harrys and Ron who were sitting side by side Lavender and Ginny on their other sides. All four of them were giving her disapproving looks.  
“Were have you been? And why did you come in with the enemy?” Ron snapped angrily. Hermione looked at him in disbelief but was saved from answering as their headmistress began her before sorting speech. Hermione turned to look at her right away.  
“Well to Hogwarts all you first years and welcome back to our older students.” She looked around the crowd. “We have struggled through a few hard challenging years. Some people who should be sitting with us aren’t and many of you have lost loved ones and feel angry and upset. But you mustn’t take it out on other people. Everyone lost someone in the war and people on both sides were forced to do things out of fear for their own lives and that of loved ones. But I say to you now the war is over its time to move on, to put the past behind us and forgive. Hermione shot a sideways look at the Slytherin table towards Draco, Blaise and Theo. A small smile covered her lips as the speech ended and the sorting began.  
“What a load of crap.” Ron hissed. “Why shouldn’t we hug them?” He jerked his head in the direction of the Slytherins. Hermione frowned.  
“The war’s over, what’s the point on blaming everyone else?”  
“They are Death Eaters.” Ron snapped, Hermione scoffed.  
“Your so blind and stupid Ron.”  
“Don’t talk to my brother that way.” Ginny hissed. Hermione just ignored her.  
“Do you honestly believe that they all wanted to fight?”  
“Of course they wanted to get rid of muggles and people like you.” Ron snapped.  
“People like me?” Hermione gasped.  
“Have you gone deaf?” Lavender sneered Hermione’s eyes narrowed.  
“What exactly do you mean, people like me?”  
“You know…” Ron mumbled uncomfortable.  
“What mud-bloods?” She snapped. Ron blinked in shock not even noticing the food that had just appeared in front of him. Hermione was fuming. “Did this war teach you nothing?” She snapped.  
“Hermione…” Harry said soothingly.  
“Don’t you Hermione me Harry James Potter,” Harry recoiled as she rounded on him. “Neither of you gave a dame about me all summer so neither of you have the right to lecture me now.” She was breathing hard and her big brown eyes were full of tears, a hand landed softly on her shoulder. Looking up Hermione saw Neville standing there.  
“Why don’t you come and eat with me, Seamus and Dean?” He offered softly, Hermione nodded. “Give you a chance to calm down.” She got up gave Neville a tight hug before walking down the table to sit with a worried looking Dean and Seamus who quickly began to talk to her and persuading her to eat by placing things on her plate and pushing her goblet towards her. “You’re a real pair of selfish bastards you know that.”  
“Come on Neville.” Ron tried. He shook his head.  
“Did you ever stop to think about her? Did you ever think she might need your support after the war? Of course not, you only think about yourselves.” And without another word Neville walked away from them and back to his seat. He slipped in next to Hermione and spent the rest of the feast chatting with her Dean and Seamus.


	3. 3

Draco walked over to the Slytherin table with Blaise and Theo following. He took his normal seat that faced the Gryffindor table. He could see the back of Potter and Weasley’s heads. He watched as Hermione walked over and sat across from them, he was happy that she was facing him. Draco smirked.  
“I think that went well.” Blaise commented softly.  
“Yeah, she’s got us really nailed down well.” Theo replied.  
“And the way they we’re gazing at each other.” Blaise mocked smirking at his friend.  
“And the way’s he’s staring at her now.” Theo teased his hands clasped together fluttering his long dark eyelashes. Draco rolled his eyes at his friends. “It’s obvious you like her Draco.”  
“What’s not to like?” Draco asked.  
“Very true.” Blaise nodded.  
“Imagine what she could have done in our house.” Theo whispered softly. Draco smirked more.  
“She would have been a goddess.” Blaise mumbled just loud enough for Draco to hear. He nodded, his eyes fixed on Hermione, his mind dreaming up what Blaise and Theo had said. The pair locked eyes behind Draco’s back, they had known for a while that he had a thing for Hermione but because of the war he had been unable to act on it. Blaise and Theo did feel bad for having to manipulate Draco but they both knew it was for the best. Their headmistress began talking and all three of them looked at her.  
“Well to Hogwarts all you first years and welcome back to our older students.” She looked around the crowd. “We have struggled through a few hard challenging years. Some people who should be sitting with us aren’t and many of you have lost loved ones and feel angry and upset. But you mustn’t take it out on other people.” Draco was stunned her had never expected her to defend what had happened. “Everyone lost someone in the war and people on both sides were forced to do things out of fear for their own lives and that of loved ones.” His mother flashed through his head. “But I say to you now the war is over its time to move on, to put the past behind us and forgive.” Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione looking over at their table smiling. Then Weasley’s head jerked in their direction. His fists clenched in anger but shocked filled him as he saw Hermione frown she said something and he recognised the words war and over. He saw the She-Weasel lean over and say something that Hermione clearly ignored. She said something else then a few seconds later outrage covered Hermione face, her brown eyes flashing with rage as they narrowed dangerously. Wesley shifted uncomfortably. Then hissed a word that Draco recognised and filled Draco with dread. Mudblood. The food appeared but neither Hermione or the Wonder Boys made a move to get any. She snapped something else and Harry saw Potter lean forward but he quickly recoiled as she turned on him.  
“Don’t you Hermione me Harry James Potter!” Her voice was full of righteous fury.  
“She’s so hot when she’s ripping in to Wonder boy and his sidekick.” Draco mumbled. Blaise rolled his eyes and Theo snorted with laughter chocking on his pumpkin juice. They too had been watching what was going one at the Gryffindor table, like nearly everyone else, both we’re filled with pride at seeing her put Potter and Weasley in their place. All of them watched as Longbottom put his hand on her shoulder. Her said something to her, she nodded and got up and without a backwards glance at the boys walked off down the table and sat with Thomas and Finnegan. They began putting food on her plate and pushing her goblet towards her as they spoke softly. Theo snorted drawing Draco’s attention back down the table. He saw Longbottom giving Potter and Weasley a right mouthful before walking off leaving the Wonder boys frozen with shock.  
“Who would of thought Longbottom had it in him.” Blaise said softly getting some food before passing it over to Draco who began loading his plate and started eating.  
“”Everyone knows he’s sweet on Hermione.” Theo said casually. “Of course he’d stand up for her. He wants to impress her.” Draco chocked on his chicken drawing some curious looks. Blaise slapped Draco’s back hard to help. Draco glared at Theo. “It’s common knowledge mate.” Theo said ignoring the glare. Blaise shock his head at Theo’s antics. Yes it was common knowledge that Longbottom had a soft spot for Hermione but what Theo had failed to mention was that Longbottom only cared for Hermione as a sister. Draco sat thinking poking his roast chicken as he watched Hermione talk to Longbottom. The three boys were nodding as she explained, she was making lots of hand gestures and Draco saw confusion on Longbottom’s face, then his eyes darted over to Draco’s table. Their eyes locked and Draco raised one prefect blonde eyebrow. Longbottom raised his goblet in thanks. For a second Draco was stunned but his reflexes were good, because of years of high born society, and he dipped his head in response. Hermione smiled happily at them both and Draco’s heart sped up. He raised his goblet back at Longbottom, who looked completely stunned. Draco locked eyes with Hermione, she smiled at him and he smiled back causing a blush to flare on her checks and she dropped her gaze back to her food. Draco smirked more before going back to his food.  
Hermione watched Draco as he ate and laughed with Blaise and Theo from under her eyelashes. He was smiling happily and was mesmerised by the sight.  
“He’s changed.” Neville said, breaking Hermione out of her trance. A blush flared on her checks again.  
“Yes, he has.” She replied even though Neville wasn’t asking a question.  
“You like him.” Dean said. Hermione blushed more.  
“I hardly know him.”   
“Your intrigued by him then?” Seamus said in his thick Irish ascent  
“Definitely.” Hermione said. “He has changed so much.” The boys chuckled.  
“So you like him Hermione.” Dean teased.  
“You wouldn’t mind if I did would you?” She asked softly. All of them looked at her shocked.  
“Why would we mind if you fancied someone?” Seamus asked.  
“Malfoy’s not that bad now. Voldermort is no longer threatening his mother.” Dean said softly. They all looked at him. “Draco and his father never really saw eye-to-eye and they would have so many arguments about the war. Draco never wanted to be part of the Death Eaters but was forced and it was the main reason they argued. However Voldermort knew who to threaten to get both men to work.”  
“Who?” Hermione asked in a hushed voice. Her respect for Draco growing.  
“Lady Malfoy. Draco and his father are both devoted to her and will do anything to keep her safe.” They nodded and Hermione looked over at Draco. He was laughing and joking around with Theo and Blaise was laughing at the pair of them. Hermione smiled happily at the carefree look on his face.  
“We should cut them some slack they have been through some horrible stuff.” Seamus said softly.  
“Yeah.” Neville agreed. “The wars over now.” They all nodded. “And don’t worry Hermione. Harry and Ron will come around.” Hermione nodded not really believing him.   
“And until they do you have us.” Seamus said smiling at her.  
“Thank you boys.” She beamed.  
“I’m sure Malfoy will be there too.” Dean teased causing Hermione to blush and the boys laughed. “Let’s eat before the food vanishes.” Neville and Dean agreed happily before they began eating. Hermione looked down the table towards Harry and Ron. Ron was wolfing down food while Lavender poked and pushed hers around the plate smiling at Ron the whole time. Harry was trying to eat but Ginny kept feeding bits of her food and getting him to do the same to her. Hermione sighed but as she looked up her eyes meet a pair of molten silver ones filled with worry. Hermione smiled and lifted some food to her lips and took a bite. Draco smiled back before going back to eating and joking around with Blaise and Theo. She smiled more.  
“She so likes him.” Seamus chuckled. Hermione blushed like mad.  
“She’d be good for him.” Neville commented.  
“Oh stop it you three.” She smiled eating more of the wonderful food. The boys laughed and kept teasing her though out the feast. When desert came Hermione tucked in happily.  
“They are all watching you.” Neville teased softly. Hermione looked up from her warm chocolate fudge cake with chocolate sauce, her spoon still in her mouth and looked around. Lads in her year on the other tables were all staring at her. She flushed and looked down.  
“Why are they looking at me?” She asked confused after she had taken her spoon from her mouth.  
“No idea.” Neville said.  
“I think you have a fan club.” Seamus teased.  
“More like admirers.” Dean said.  
“Not likely. Boys never look at me.” She said matter of factly.  
“Sure they do.” Neville said.  
“Not really Neville. No one wants a girl who’s all brains and doesn’t bother tarting herself up.”  
“You’re more than just your brain.” Dean said.  
“Yeah, you’re kind, funny, helpful and loyal. What man wouldn’t be lucky to have you?” She smiled at Seamus.  
“Thank you.” She ate another mouthful of her pudding, her eyes closing happily at the wonderful taste. Neville chuckled softly as all the lads bit their lips, eyes fixed on her mouth. Dean sniggered his hand over his mouth.  
“She’s such a tease.” He whispered.  
“And she doesn’t even know what she’s doing.” Neville whispered back.  
“Hey Hermione you have to try this.” Seamus said as she took her empty spoon out of her mouth. She looked up at him as he pushed his plate towards her. “I think you’ll like it.”

"Well Hermione’s getting a lot of attention." Blaise commented. Draco looked up from his plate of apple pie and cream. He looked up just in time to see her pudding filled spoon vanish between her plump lips, her eyes closed happily. Draco's mouth went very dry.  
"I think the other lads have spotted her." Theo said.  
"I'm not really surprised." Blaise said taking a bite of his cake. Draco felt jealousy rise in him. Growling like a caged animal. He watched as she tried a bit of food off Finnegan’s plate. The animal in his chest growled angrily and Draco's fists tightened around his fork causing it to dig in to his palm. She popped the spoon in her mouth, a bit of the ice-cream smearing over her bottom lip. Draco's anger ebbed as she saw Longbottom and Thomas also try some of Finnegan’s pudding. Draco felt his pants tighten as her pink tongue darted out and licked clean her plump bottom lip. The animal growled more wondering if she would taste as sweet as the ice-cream. He watched her laugh at the face Longbottom was pulling after he had tried it. He was happy to see her smile but angry that it wasn't him that was making her laugh.  
"Relax mate." Blaise said.  
"You'll get your turn." Theo said. Draco nodded not really listening. Hermione caught his eye and smiled happily at him. The animal in his chest purred happily and he smiled back at her, causing a blush to flare on her checks. He smiled more before putting a fork full of apple pie in his mouth. She blushed and licked her lips slightly. Draco smirked back wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her. Her blush deepened and she looked away giggling.  
Hermione looked down at her pudding giggling. She felt a little weird but she liked it. Normally she’d have scorned another girl for acting this way but she knew Draco was right. She had to live a little, instead of studying all the time; she should go out and have a bit of fun. Plus Draco intrigued her. He was handsome (she’s be stupid to deny it) not just in body, which was gorgeous, but also in mind. In the short carriage ride Hermione had been able to look into his and she had seen a brilliant, if slightly broken, man. He was no longer the boy who had teased her and called her names. To her great surprise, Hermione had found that she wanted to help him. She smiled knowing that this was her chance to be free. Just as she finished her pudding the food vanished from the tables. Their head mistress smiled at them as she gave her last minute announcements before sending them off to bed. Hermione got up with Neville, Dean and Seamus. They walked out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Suddenly a girl stepped in their way.  
"Can we help you?" Neville asked.  
"I came to introduce myself." The girl said with a nasty smirk. “I’m the new head girl." Her smirk got bigger. "My names Rachel Taylor.” She flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder showing off her supermodel figure.  
"Hermione!" Hermione turned in confusion to see Draco running up the stairs towards her. He smiled at her.  
"Hey Draco." Rachel said in a flirty voice. Draco ignored her and kept his eyes fixed on Hermione's.  
"I meant to give you this before dinner. It's the book I said you could borrow on the way up." Hermione bit her lip to hide her smile at his outright lie. "You said you'd like to read it." He held it out to her.   
"You could have waited until tomorrow." Hermione smiled her eyes twinkling with mischief as she took it.  
"I know, I guess I just wanted a reason to come and say goodnight to you." He winked at her. Hermione blushed holding the book to her chest. "I hope you like it." He said softly.  
"I'm sure I will." She smiled. "Thank you Draco."  
"You’re welcome. Remember what I told you." His mercury eyes locked with hers. Hermione’s heart rate increased.  
"I will." She said in a breathy whisper. He beamed happily.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She nodded. "Goodnight Hermione, sweet dreams. Hope I’m in them.” He gave her a very flirty wink that nearly made Hermione swoon.  
"You too." She called after him as he walked away. He gave her a smile over his shoulder. Turning back to the other's she saw the boys giving "We-told-you-so" looks. Rachel looked murderous her ice blue eyes cold and glaring daggers at Hermione, who smirked back. "Come on boys. We need to get to our Common Room." She walked past the Head Girl who caught her arm and hissed softly.  
"Everyone might think your sweet and innocent but by the time I'm done everyone will see what a slut you are." Hermione looked at her, her rage coming back and she pulled away angrily.  
“I’ll give you one warning.” Hermione hissed back. “Don’t mess with me, I’m a dangerous person.”  
“You’re a pathetic slut.” Rachel hissed back. Hermione lean in and whispered in her ear.  
“If you play with fire prepare to get burned, badly.” Hermione moved away with a sweet smile on her face. “Thank you for coming to introduce yourself. I never expected the head girl to introduce herself so formally. I just have to say, I’m so glad it’s you and not me.” Rachel looked scandalised. “After all there all that extra work you have to do. I don’t think I’d want it.” And without a backwards glance Hermione brushed past her and carried on walking Draco’s book pressed tightly to her chest. Dean, Seamus and Neville followed gob-smacked.  
“Hermione and Draco would be so good together.” Dean said softly. The other two nodding in agreement.  
“He may have been a prat but he’s changed.” Seamus replied.  
“That’s not what I mean.” Dean said. “We all saw the way he acted and spoke to her today and compare that to the way he always tried to get her attention or would try and look good in front of her or just to get a raise out of her.”  
“Yeah, I see what you mean.” Neville said.  
“Your saying Malfoy likes Hermione aren’t you?” Dean nodded. “Makes sense.”   
“I bet she’d be happy with him too.” Neville said.  
“Yeah.” Dean agreed. They walked to the Gryffindor Tower together smiling.  
“Thanks for being there for me guys.” Hermione said.  
“You’re welcome Hermione. We’re your friends after all.” And with a round of tight hugs and good nights the boys trooped up their staircase to their room. She went up to her room, which was only hers not since the other girls she shared with were either dead or hadn’t come back. As she walked in she was shocked to see Ginny and Lavender waiting.  
“Finally.” Ginny snapped.  
“Can I help you?” Hermione asked.   
“We have come to give you a friendly warning.” Lavender said coldly.  
“About what?” Hermione asked getting annoyed.  
“Harry and Ron are OUR boy’s. So back off.” Ginny growled Hermione raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.   
“They are my friends so no I won’t.” She replied defensively.  
“They don’t need you anymore.” Ginny spat.  
“I beg to differ.” Hermione scoffed.  
“By the way you treat them I’m surprised they want anything to do with you.” Lavender sneered. “Your pathetic. No man would want a bookworm like you.” Hermione clung to the book in her arms. Draco’s flirty wink flashing through her mind.  
“Exactly you’re boring. You and your innocence. You won’t even let a man touch you.” Ginny laughed cruelly.  
“At least I don’t throw myself at every rich or famous wizard that comes past.” Hermione replied. Ginny and Lavender froze then sent murderous glares at her.  
“Enjoy being on your own for the rest of your life.” And with another glare the two girls left shoving her out of the way. Hermione shut and locked the door behind them tears filling her eyes. She kicked off her shoes and curled up on her bed clinging to the book. Looking down at it, Hermione realised that Draco had given her a book of rare spells, used for pranks. Draco’s words filled her head as she looked at his book. She brushed away her tears and got changed. She climbed in to bed and before falling asleep Hermione decided that she was going to have fun this year. After all she deserved it.


	4. 4

Hermione woke the next morning, still in the clothes she wore to the feast and Draco's book in her arms. She gasped in shock and quickly jumped up and got fresh robes from her trunk and put them on. She looked over at the clock as soon as she was ready and realized that it was time for breakfast, grabbing her bag she went to leave the room. But she stopped. Turning back and purely on instinct, she scooped up Draco's book then rushed out of the room.

Draco woke up and stretched. He smirked. Last night had been so much fun. The look on Rachael Taylor's face when he had run up to talk to Hermione. Sure Rachel was a hot girl but she wasn't anything special. Not like Hermione. Now that was a one of the kind girl. Draco smiled. Hermione was super smart, beautiful, kind and forgiving. Where as Rachel was hot, smart, vindictive and cruel. Draco had liked Hermione for years anyway, and now was his chance. With Potty and the Weasel being so nasty to her, Hermione was finally free. He also had a funny feeling the two sluts that her two friends where dating were up to something and it wouldn't be good for her. 

"Get your arse out of bed Draco." Theo said. "We'll miss breakfast."

"Ok ok ok I'm getting up." Draco huffed then swung his legs out of bed.

"And where did wander off to last night?" Blaise asked.

"I went to say good night to Hermione." Blaise smirked and Theo laughed.

"And you took a rare book form your home library with you why?" Theo asked.

"I thought she might enjoy reading it." Draco shrugged. They both laughed.

"Come on Draco, lets go to breakfast." Theo said snickering. Draco pulled on his uniform.

"Your both prats sometimes." Draco said.

"Sure we are Draco." Theo snorted. Draco shoved Theo playfully as they left their dorm room. The boys laughed as they walked down the stairs together. Pansy was sitting on the sofa waiting from them.

"Hey Draco." She called getting up, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Go away Pansy." He said and walked past her. But she caught his arm, her nails digging in to his arm.

"Why are you acting like this Draco?" She whinnied. "We used to be so close." She pressed her chest against his arm. Draco wrinkled his nose.

"Let go Pansy." He tried to wriggles his arm away.

"Come on Drakie don't be like this." Draco pulled away.

"Just stop it Pansy." He walked away from her. Blaise and Theo following.

"God that girls a pain." Theo complained

"Your telling me." Draco groaned. They walked out in to the entrance hall.

"Look who it is." Theo beamed and walked towards the steps. "Hey stranger." Draco looked up and saw Hermione rushing down the staircase.

"Oh... morning Theo." She smiled.

Hermione walked down in to Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were sitting on one of the sofa's, obviously waiting for Ginny and Lavender. They looked over at her. Harry had a slightly confused if some what pleased to see her look and Ron looked out right disapproving. She clung to the book, biting the inside of her lip as she thought about what Ginny and Lavender had said to her last night. She shook her head and walked past them both. Her heart sank as she saw the hurt confusion on Harry's face. He was like a brother to her and she cared deeply for him and she knew he deserved better than a girl using him for his fame. It hadn't started out like that. Ginny used to really care for Harry as a person but after the war she changed. She became clingy and never left him alone but it was doubly when a camera was around. Hermione sighed softly.

"If he doesn't make the effort its on his head, I'm sick of doing all the work." She muttered to herself as she walked. She could feel her heart breaking as she made her choice. She rushed away from Gryffindor tower, her shoes making a soft tap tap tap as she speed walked. She was walking down the stair case to get to the Great Hall when she heard a voice.

"Hey stranger." She looked up and saw Theodore Nott smiling at her.

"Oh... morning Theo." She smiled back. She hoped Draco was with him.

"Hermione. Your up early." Blaise said walking over.

"I always am."

"Early? You said we were late." Draco said shoving Blaise playfully.

"Well I had to get you out of your bed." Hermione giggled. "It's horrible he'd never leave it if we didn't force him too."

"That's not true." Draco protested.

"True..."

"Thanks Theo."

"He'd get out for food... Or you Hermione." Hermione blushed and Draco grabbed Theo in a headlock.

"Shut your mouth Nott."

"But.. It's... True." Theo choked out. Blaise rolled his eyes and offered Hermione his arm.

"Come fair maiden, lets leave these barbarians alone." Hermione giggled and took his arm. "Why don't you sit with us today." Blaise suggested. Hermione looked up at him shocked.

"You want to? You wouldn't be ashamed?"

"Of course not. We weren't joking when we said we wanted to be your friends." Blaise said completely serious. "We have made mistakes but we want to show you that it was because we were immature children."

"I would love to." Hermione said. Blaise beamed and walked off with Hermione in tow. Theo and Draco stared after him with shocked faces. Blaise walked Hermione over to the Slytherin table and sat across from her. Hermione noticed the dirty looks she got off other members of the house. "Are you sure its alright for me to be here? Your house don't seem to be happy about it."

"Oh they can go screw themselves." Draco said sitting down next to her and glaring at the other members of his house until they looked away. Theo sat next to Blaise across from Draco. They began passing plate's of scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, fired tomatoes, black pudding and beans between the three of them. Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron had never done anything like that before, they just grabbed food and began shoveling it in to their mouths. They even offered her buttered toast. They began eating very politely, talking to each other after they had swallowed their food. Hermione smiled and began to eat her breakfast while getting involved in an conversation about upcoming classes. She noticed out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Harry come into the Great Hall. Ginny glanced over and saw her laughing at a joke Draco was telling her. She pulled a face, but Hermione could tell it was jealousy. Confusion filled Hermione. Why would Ginny be jealous when she had Harry, then it hit Hermione in the face. Ginny wanted Draco. She frowned angrily.

"Is something wrong?" Theo asked softly. Blaise and Draco both looked at her worry on her face. "You look upset."

"I'd say more angry then upset." Blaise commented. Draco took her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I really hate it when girl's are with someone just because he is famous or rich." The boys looked at each other then they heard a outraged cry from the entrance of the hall. Looking over they saw Ron Weasley red in the face and staring at their table, or more accurately at Hermione. Draco smirked at Weasley knowing it would piss him off more. Potter looked confused and very upset Hermione looked away unable to meet Harry's eyes. She felt so guilty.

"Hey it's ok." Draco said softly rubbing her arm. "If they want to be prats let them, your worth more than that." Blaise and Theo nodded in agreement. She blushed, they where being so nice to her. "Did you get to read any of that book?" Draco asked changing the subject. Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny and Lavender upset me to much."

"What did they do?" Theo asked.

"Said Harry and Ron don't need me anymore." Theo burst out laughing, Draco chuckled softly and Blaise shook with silent laughter. She looked at them confused. "What's so funny?"

"Of course they need you." Blaise commented.

"They won't be able to survive without you." Theo carried on.

"They'll come crawling back." Draco finished giving her an affectionate one armed hug. Hermione blushed but rested her head on Draco's chest.

 

Draco smiled at the top of Hermione's head his arm still around her shoulder. Blaise and Theo where smiling happy to see the contented look on her face and the smug, yet hopelessly happy, look on their best friends.

"Well this is a rare and wonderful sight." Came a voice from behind Draco, Hermione jumped up and looked back to see a smiling Professor Slughorn. "It is fantastic to finally see some interhouse unity, are you and Miss Granger an item, Mr Malfoy?" Hermione went scarlet.

"No sir, she was upset and I was comforting her. She is a good friend." He smiled at Hermione who blush more, which hardly seemed possible.

"Oh splendid, its nice to see some trust and willingness to forgive, especially after the war." Draco could see the sadness behind the aged professors eyes. He handed the three boys their time tables. "I'll tell the Headmistress that your sitting over here." Hermione watched as Slughorn walk away, frowning slightly. Slughorn had always seemed like such a happy go lucky person and now he seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Or more likely the weight of the dead. The war had clearly had a lasting impression on the old man.

"He was such a good teacher, I hope the damage isn't to bad." Theo commented. "I saw him fighting in the final battle." 

"The war changed everyone." Blaise said softly.

"Unfortunately." Theo agreed. "But, it also allowed for second chances." Three pairs of eyes looked at him. "My father would never have allowed me to be friends with you, Hermione."

"Same." Draco agreed.

"Was your father a death eater?" Hermione asked.

"Only Blaise's wasn't." Draco said. "Both mine and Theo's where."

"Which side where you on Blaise?" Hermione asked, she remembered neither Blaise or any of his family had been put on trial.

"Draco's." Blaise said simply. "I did what I could to help Draco and Theo as and when they needed it. My mother didn't want me to help at all but knew I had to. I'm all she has, my father died when i was a child." Hermione's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. I can't remember him." Blaise shrugged. "But now my two best friends are free as well." He smiled and the two others smiled back.

"Our father's are in Azkaban, where they can do more damage." Theo said. "It's not like my father was a smart man, he joined because he wanted power."

"Same as my father really, but he also believed the ideas." Draco commented. "He ruined my mothers life." Hermione could see the anger at his father and the love and worry for his mother in his molten silver eyes. She watched him, he was hiding something.

"How did he Draco?" She asked softly, he looked down at the brunette. Her soft chocolate doe eyes melting his barriers.

"He had a mistress, and it broke mother's heart." He whispered. "She loved him and he treated her like she was worthless."

"I'm so sor..."

"Don't. It wasn't your fault." Draco interrupted. "It was his choice as was joining the Dark Lord, now he's paying the price." Hermione smiled.

"And you and your mother are free." Hermione said, Draco nodded. Blaise and Theo smirked. "And now we have a chance at friendship." The boys nodded smiling.

"It's wonderful to hear you say that, Miss Granger." They turned and saw their Headmistress there. "There are to many people who are not as forgiving and are clinging to the old hate." She sighed sadly.

"I don't think that's very fair Professor. It's not like they wanted to fight." McGonagall smiled at her.

"Your very right, miss Granger and I'm glad you're willing to try." She looked at the three boys. "I'm very proud of you three." They looked so startled and confused that Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth to hide her giggles. "You are putting the old teaching your parents gave you aside and trying to make amends."

"What we did was wrong Professor, Hermione never deserved being treated like that just because of her parentage." 

"Very true mister Malfoy, maybe something good was achieved in the war." She handed Hermione her time table. "Here miss Granger. Professor Slughorn told me you where sitting over here. Good day and welcome back." She walked away smiling.

"OO I have Potions first." Hermione said.

"Me too."

"Same."

"Yep." The boys said. Hermione laughed. 

"Let's finish breakfast then get going." Draco said. "Don't want to be late for our first day."


	5. Chapter 5

When they had finished their breakfast the group got up and walked down to the dungeon together. Draco watched as she laughed and talked excitedly about the class. They where the first to arrive, which wasn't a surprise. They sat down and began getting their stuff out as the rest of the class came in.

"Don't get your things out." Slughorn said. "I have put you in pairs for the whole year. No arguing or swapping. You need to make a Draught of Living Death." The class groaned. "Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger."

"Score, no slaking off Granger I want straight O's." Hermione laughed.

"Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley." Blaise wrinkled his nose.

"Wish me luck guy." Draco clapped him on the shoulder.

"Just keep her at arms length mate."

"Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson." Ron looked horrifed and Pansy looked disgusted. "Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown."

"Why do I get loony?"

"Stop it Lavender she's a nice girl." Harry said.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." The whole room froze. Draco shrugged, he couldn't be bothered making a fuss about it. Slughorn continued rattling off names. Draco walked over to the now empty seat next to Potter.

"I'm only interested in getting a good grade, I don't really care about this stupid rivalry." Potter stared at him in shock.

"Fine, but what the hell did you do to Hermione?"

"I don't know what your talking about Potter, I haven't done anything to her."

"Then why is she sitting with you?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you if your to dense to figure it out for yourself." He began getting their work set up. Potter stared at him with a look of absolute disbelief on his face. "Potter I know I'm good looking but can you stop staring, I don't swing that way." People in the class snorted in laughter, even Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to stop hers. Draco looked over at her. She was talking animatedly with Theo, who was nodding arguing and laughing along.

"Why are you being nice to her?" Potter probed. Draco sighed.

"Because someone has to, plus shes an amazing person."

"She is." Potter interrupted.

"She deserved better. Now if you don't mind I want to get on with our work." Draco began cutting up some roots.

Hermione smiled. Theo had set up the whole cauldron before Slughorn had even finished calling out the pairs.

"Eager much." She teased.

"I want to do well." He looked down. "If I'm honest potions has never been my best subject and I want to do well." Hermione smiled.

"Let's get started then." They began mesuring the ingredients.

"I can't believe Slughorn paired Draco and Potter." Theo shook his head.

"Harry's a nice lad."

"He's a stupid lad, Draco isn't going to let his own grade drop because Potter doesn't have you writing his essays for him anymore."

"Potter I know I'm good looking but can you stop staring, I don't swing that way." Hermione turned and put her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter at the horror and embarressment on Harrys face. Theo chuckled.

"He's so arragant that one."

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No he's just foolish. I mean Draco." Hermione nodded. "He always gets what he wants... well almost always."

"Almost always?" Theo laughed, shaking his head. They set about working and chatting but Theo never did elaboate on what he had meant. Slughorn came around ten minutes before the end of class, to inspect the potions.

"Wonderful, Mr Nott, Miss Granger. Aboslutly perfect." He nodded then moved along. Hermione sighed saddly. Their professor wasn't the same. She watched as he inspected the others.

"Mr Zabini, lovely as good at potions as ever I see. Miss Weasley next time don't leave all the work to him. I paired you with him becasue your mark in this subject is very low and it needs to improve since you did nothing I want three rolls of partchment on how u make the draught of living death and it various uses. Same goes for you Mr Weasely, Miss Parkinson and Miss Brown." He walked to Seamus' only to have it explode in his face. "Good try Mr Finnigan but less eels bane next time." Hermione beamed at him across the room and he smirked. "Better Mr Longbottom... your getting better." He looked in to Draco's caldron. "Excellent Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. You work well together." She smiled.

"Than you sir." Draco said.

"Just as good as Miss Granger and Mr Nott's." Draco beamed.

"Show off." Theo mumbled. Hermione elbowed him.

"Be nice." He smirked.

"Alright class, you may leave." They gathered there things and began to leave. Draco and Blaise came over to them.

"God that was the longest lesson ever." Blaise complained. "All that bint did was try and flirt with me."

"She's a complete tart." Theo said as they walked out of the room together.

"How did you ever put up with her Hermione?" Draco asked.

"She wasn't always like this."

"Yeah she was." Blaise said. "Sorry girl but shes always expected the attention and admiration."

"She was never mean to you because she never saw you as a threat." Theo said. "But you have always been prettier than her." He grabbed Hermiones hand and kissed it, she laughed as Draco hit him over the head.

"Stop melesting the poor girl ."

"Your just jealous Dray, maybe she'll fall for me." Theo teased, Blaise chuckled.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" They all looked back to see a red faced Ron glaring at them.

"Back off Weasley." Blaise said. "We're just making her smile." They saw Ron's fists clentch, Theo moved slightly and Draco stepped in front of Hermione.

"Why don't you calm down Weasley." Draco said softly. "Don't do something stupid." Hermione peeked out from behind him. Ron was nearly purple with rage.

"Calm down R..."

"Don't tel be to calm down bitch!"

"Now thats enought." Draco growled his arm hooking around her pulling her close.

"Why don't you back the hell off!" Theo said angrily. 

"You know nothing and you couldn't beat all three of us." Blaise said twirling his wand between his long thin fingers.

"Get your hands off her I said." Hermione clenched her fists stepped away from the three boys and towards Ron. "Finally you're seeing..." A loud slap rang out. Ron's cheek was bright red.

"Just who do you think you are?" Hermione fumed, Draco, Theo and Blaise stared, then Draco smirked. She's magnificent. He thought. "You have no right to order me around."

"I'm your friend..."

"My friend?" She scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. Your nothing but a self centered git." 

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that." 

"Yeah my brother's better than you."

"Oh back off you pathetic slut." Draco drawled stepping up behind Hermione, who was fuming. "Maybe you should look at your self in a mirror, Hermione's worth hundreds of you. She's one of a kind... and she's mine." He smirked at her playfully. "And I'm not giving her back." Harry stared at them, confusion on his face. 

"What have you done to her snake?" Ron snarled.

"He actually gave a damn about me unlike a certain someone I could mention."

"Get to the tower Hermione." He yelled. Suddenly Draco felt a tug on his tie as Hermione Grabbed it and pulled him down to her level and kissed him hard on the lips. The corridor fell silent, apart from.

"Told you she'd snog him first, pay up Theo."


	6. 6

Draco couldn't believe what was happening but instead of thinking about it, he just went with it. Her lips where soft, plush under his. One hand still held his tie but her other was moving over his shoulders to tangle in his hair. He nearly moaned and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly against him, she moaned softly against his mouth.  
Hermione felt fury run through her and she grabbed Draco's tie and pulled him down to her level before pressing her lips hard. Guilt filled her chest, she didn't want to use him like this, then he kissed back and her mind stopped. Her free hand wound around his neck and touched his soft silky hair and his arms went around her, one on his held her waist the other rubbed up her arm, sides, back and into her hair. She vaguely heard Blaise say something, Theo grumbled and the clink of coins. Draco's tongue touched her lips and Hermione thought her knees where going to give way, but she opened her mouth anyway. He dived right in and she did moan softly.  
He hear the soft moan leave her and growled back, his hand splayed over the small of her back pulling her closer. Her fingers move through his hair holding him close. Draco kept exploring the tasty witch in his arms.  
“Seriously Weasley?” Bliase's low drawl broke him out of his trance. “We're the best duellers in the school, you couldn't beat us.” Draco broke away from Hermione, who whined softly in protest, to see Ginny Weasley with her wand out. Draco roared with laughed.  
“Go right ahead and try that Weasley.” He smirked. “Then you face all three of us.” Draco pulled out his wand twirling it expertly.   
“Four.” Hermione said.  
“I'm sorry, four of us.”   
“But they aren't worth it.” Hermione said, before taking his freehand and walking away. He heard Ginny Weasley make an outraged noise.  
“Oh that's attractive.” Theo commented loudly, causing the remaining Slytherin's to laugh.  
Hermione kept a tight hold on Draco's hand as they walked out of the dungeons. Her cheeks were red, she couldn't believe she'd done that.  
“Sorry Draco.”  
“What for?”  
“Using you like that.” Theo and Blaise laughed.  
“I really don't mind Hermione.” Draco said, squeezing her hand. “He shouldn't have spoken to you like that.”  
“Yeah that was completely disrespectful.” Blaise shock his head. “Oh and thanks for winning me our bet.”  
“I thought he'd crack first.” Theo whined. “I blames Weasley, lost me twenty galleons.”  
“Do I even want to know why you bet on that?”  
“No.” They all chorused together. Hermione rolled her eyes and kept walking.   
“I have Arithmancy next.”  
“Me too.” Blaise said. “Then Charms after lunch.”  
“I have Divination.” Theo groaned loudly. “Then Charms.”  
“I'm with you two.” Draco said causing Theo to moan louder. “Oh and Study of Ancient Runes before dinner.”  
“I have Runes last too.” Hermione beamed.  
“Us too.” Theo said looking at Blaise's time table from around his arm. “We can all sit together. But since your all abandoning me.” He tossed his head dramaticly and gave a long suffering sigh. Draco shoved him playfully.  
“We told you, you should of dropped it.”  
“It's your own fault.” Draco said.   
“I have the centaur this year.” Theo sighed again.  
“Then you better turn around.” Blaise said. Theo's eyes widened and he smirked.  
“I'll save you a seat at lunch, all three of you.” He winked at Hermione before slanting off. She laughed and hooked her arm with Blaise and kept hold of Draco.  
“Let's go to class boys, personally I love Arithmancy.”   
“What? Because Potty and Weasel aren't there?” Draco said cheekily. She playfully slapped him on the chest. But her hand lingered.  
“Oh Merlin.” She ran her hand down.  
“Let's go to class boys.” Draco smiled as she pulled them along. Him and Blaise. “Personally I love Arithmancy.”   
“What? Because Potty and Weasel aren't there?” He smirked she playfully slapped him but he noticed her hand lingered on his chest.  
“Oh Merlin.” He felt her hand run down, from his chest down to his flat toned stomach. Her voice was hushed and she bit her lip. Draco tried to tear his eyes off her but couldn't. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since before the war and that kiss had just made it worse. Her lips were still slightly swollen from it. “Your so toned.” It was no more than a whisper.  
“Quidditch.” He mumbled back.  
“Oh this is it.” Blaise began dragging them both along. “We'll be late.” Hermione blushed.  
“Sorry we better hurry.” She lifted her bag and a book fell from the top. Draco stooped and picked it up.  
“Ahh.” He recognised the old book of magic pranks. “Had time to read any?” Hermione blushes and shook her head.  
“I was to tired last night.” He nodded and walked with her and Blaise.  
“We could read out a few at lunch, discuss them.” Blaise said absent mindedly.   
“Sounds like fun.” Hermione beamed. “You guys would have some good ideas.”  
“Why do you say that?” Draco asked, his curiosity peaking.  
“You're Slytherin's.” She grinned cheekily.  
“Oh hahahaha Hermione, very funny.”  
“Plus your all so smart.” Blaise grinned.  
“Yeah that too.” Blaise bragged.  
They all walked in to class and got seats together, causing muttering between the others. Hermione heard some one telling their friends that she'd kissed Draco and there was more muttering.  
“Seriously do they not have better thing to talk about.” Hermione huffed.  
“Well it was a shock.”  
“I don't mind, I'm curious what explanations they come up with.”  
“What do you mean Draco?” She looked curious.  
“Well it will be funny.”  
“True, since only us four know why you did it.” Blaise mused. “And with Draco's history it will be very entertaining.” Hermione laughed.  
“I'm beginning to see what you mean.” She pulls out her books. “You are a bad influence.”  
“Na, we're helping you shake off the chains that bind you.”  
“Such a poet Draco.” She batted her eyelashes teasingly. Draco laughed as the teacher walked in. She gave the three of them a funny look but didn't comment and started teaching.  
The class finished five minutes late and the three of them ran to lunch. Half way there, Draco and Blaise got impatient and just dragged her along. Hermione laughed the whole way and by the time they got to the Great Hall was completely winded. She walked in with them and Draco steered her to the Slytherin table, causing much whispering. She sat next to Draco across from Theo.  
“You two are causing quiet the stir.”   
“Any good theory yet Theo?” Draco asked as they passed around plates of food.  
“Imperious curse has been mentioned, but most think you spiked her drink with love potion.”  
“That's sad.” Hermione said. “Can't they be more inventive.” Blaise burst out laughing.  
“Clearly not.”  
“And an unforgivable that's stupid.”  
“Weasley mentioned the imperious and Longbottom told him to shut up and stop being so idiotic.” Theo said after swallowing his food. Hermione marvelled at their table manners. None of them spoke until they had swallowed their food and they didn't stuff their faces even though she knew they where as hungry as she was. “Do I have something on my face?” Theo picked up his napkin and dabbed his mouth and chin.  
“No sorry.” She flushed and looked down.  
“She's not used to gentlemen.” Blaise teased. She kicked him under the table. Blaise just laughed. “Knew it was true.” Theo wrinkled his nose.   
“I've seen Potter and Weasley eat...” He shuddered. “It's disgusting.” Hermione couldn't help but agree.


	7. 7

As she thought more about what Blaise had just said she thought, Ron more than Harry just wolfed down his food not caring about those around him. “At lest Potter swallows before he talks and doesn't spray people with food.”  
“Please Theo I'm trying to eat here.” Draco complained, Blaise nodding in agreement.  
“Sorry.”  
“Did you all enjoy your lessons?” Hermione asked Theo trying to change the subject.  
“Yes it was fun, I was able to take a nap.” Hermione giggled. “He has such a soothing voice plus that room is so dark and there are stars...”  
“OK OK OK your making me sleepy now.” Bliase complained.  
“What about yours?”  
“We didn't do much but the teacher outlined what we'd be doing and had a quick discussion of the summer's reading.” Draco said.  
“And Draco started an argument.” Hermione commented before taking a bite of her chicken sandwich.  
“How?”  
“Someone made an idiotic comment and I was correcting them.” Draco shrugged. “And they both agreed with me.”  
“Oh that raised eyebrows didn't it Hermione? You agreeing with Draco.” She laughed. “People just went silent and stared.”  
“The Professor thought people where being stupid and I agree with her.” Hermione said, her eyes on her plate. “I don't see why people think you have done something to trick me, it's just not fair.”  
“Life isn't fair for us.” Theo said.  
“But no one should blame you for what your father's did, plus Blaise wasn't even part of the war!” They all stared at her. “What? Why are you all looking at me like I've just starting talking a foreign language?”  
“No one has defended us like that, well apart from Draco's and Bliase's mothers.”   
“What no one?”  
“No our father's thought we where failures and we don't have that many friends that stick by us.” Draco shrugged as it if wasn't important.   
“You where protecting your mothers! Don't tell me that's nothing!” Theo and Blaise looked startled as she scolded them. “Bellatrix would have killed you if you'd done anything else Draco Malfoy and you know it!” Her bottom lip wobbled. “You never ran or backed down and I admire that so much! So stop making it sound like your a coward. Bellatrix terrifies me and I ran from her, but you never did.” Draco stared at her in shock. “And if anyone tried to accuse you of anything I'll... I'll...” Her chest swells as angry upset pants leave her. “I'll set my cannery's on them!”  
Draco gazed at her in shock. Her eyes burnt hypnoticly with righteous fire and she was defending him. Him. Of all people.  
“Whoa Hermione. No need for the cannery's yet.” Blaise said holding his hands up in surrender.   
“Thanks.” Theo said softly, tears clinging to his thick eye lashes. Blaise patted Theo's shoulder. “That means a lot Hermione.”  
“Yeah you sound like my mother.” Draco mumbled.  
“Maybe you should listen to her.” Blaise said. Draco slapped his shoulder.   
“I do.”  
“Stop blaming yourself.”  
“How can you of all people...”  
“Your not Bellatrix.” Hermione said stabbing her chicken rather hard. “Now... different topic please.”  
“I think that's a good idea.” Blaise said. “Oh god that's sick.” They all turned and saw Lavender and Ron making out. Theo made a loud retching noise and Slytherin's with in hearing all laughed loudly. The pair broke apart and glare. Weasley was bright purple but Brown was smirking like she'd just won some competition. Weasley's eyes fell on Hermione and they narrowed. Draco smirked and placed his arm around her shoulder, she looked up at him confused.  
“Wh...”  
“Just go with it.” He whispered right in her ear, he felt her shudder as his breath hit her neck and her cheeks flushed. Weasley jumped up in rage and Potter looked over confused, his face fell when he saw Draco's arm. She-Weasley looked like she was going to kill. “Want me to show you some of my favourite spell in the book?” Hermione nodded eagerly and pulled it out of her bag. Draco tensed as her arm brushed his thigh. He tried to stop the dirty thoughts about her but couldn't his breath catching slightly.  
“You all right Draco?” Hermione asked softly. “You've gone very pale.” She placed a hand on his forehead, her palms were soft and smooth and glided over his skin to feel his cheek. “No temperature.”  
“He's fine Hermione.” Bliase said. “Just that disgusting display, didn't it make you feel sick?”  
“Looked like he was trying to eat her.” Theo said not caring about keeping his voice low. Draco laughed.  
Hermione smiled at the boys, trying not to get distracted by Draco's arm that was casually slung over her shoulders or how warm he was, or that she could feel his laugh rumbling through his chest.  
“We better get to class or we'll be late.” Bliase said eyes on his watch. They put their cutlery neatly on their plates then stood. Draco helped her up then held her bag as she put the book back.  
“We can talk about it at dinner.”  
“Don't you have to sit in your house's?”  
“Oh dame forgot about that.” Draco complained. “Want to meet up before bed and hang out?” Hermione blushed. “You can invite Thomas, Finnegan and Longbottom if you would like.”  
“Can I invite Daphne too?”  
“Daphne?” Hermione asked.  
“Daphne Greengrass. She's Theo's girlfriend.” Blaise said.   
“As long as she doesn't bring Astoria.” Draco shuddered. “Can't stand that bint.”  
“Oh Hermione.” Bliase mumbled his cheek slightly red. “Could you invite Lovegood?”  
“Luna? Sure.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Bliase has a bit of a thing for her.” Theo whispered loudly to Hermione as they entered the entrance hall. Blaise blushed more and Hermione smiled.   
“Sounds like a party.” A voice said dreamily behind them. They turned and saw Luna smiling at them. “So were are we meeting? I have Dean, Seamus and Neville in class next I can tell them.”  
“Library?” Draco said. “In case we get work to do.”  
“Ok we'll meet you there after dinner.” Luna smiled.  
“HEY!” They all looked up at the loud shout. Ron, Lavender and Ginny where marching over looking mad while Harry trailed behind.  
“What do you want?” Theo asked his voice cold.  
“I'm not talking to you snake.” Ron snapped. “Hermione what the hell's wrong with you? Did these bastards do something?”  
“Ron don't.” Harry said softly.  
“No she's been acting weird since the train ride.”  
“Oh open your eyes Ronald!” Hermione snapped. “It's over, it's time to put old differences behind us and start again.”  
“What did he do? I know you'd never have snogged him willingly.” Hermione's anger flared.  
“Why not your sister wants too?” Ginny gasped.  
“Don't make up lies Hermione.” Ginny said pulling Harry to her. He looked confused and moved his arm out of Ginny's grip only to have her cling to him. “Just because you can't get a boyfriend.”  
“Yeah, no one wants someone who reads all the time and doesn't look good.” Lavender said, Harry opened his mouth then blushed, Ginny noticed.  
“What Harry?”  
“Hermione does look good.” He mumbled. Hermione looked startled.  
“Remember in the war when we where camping and it was just us...”  
“Oh yeah you walked in on me getting dressed.” Hermione smiled with him at the funny memory.  
“I don't know why you wear so many baggy clothes.” Harry said.  
“You saw her naked!” Ginny screeched loudly causing several people to stop and stare.  
“No.” Harry said. “She had her underwear on.” Ginny slapped his face. Hermione made a shocked noise and pulled her wand out.   
“You skank!” Hermione wasn't sure were the muggle word came from but she was furious. Harry looked at Ginny it was clear this wasn't a new thing.  
“Seriously Potter?” Draco drawled. “You could have any girl in the world, well nearly any girl.” He placed his arm around Hermione's waist. “And you pick the abusive slut?”  
“Slut?” Harry said, he looked at Draco.  
“She flirts with anything rich. Me, Theo and Bliase being the top three. Ditch her.” Ginny was bright red with rage.  
“STOP LYING ABOUT MY SISTER! YOU DIRTY SNAKES.”   
“You've used that one already.” Blaise said, ignoring the large crowd of people growing. Slytherin's stood behind then while the Gryffindor's stood behind Harry and Ron, while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seemed to be choosing sides.  
“You three should be rotting in jail for what you did in the war.”  
“Oh how charming you are.” Theo commented. “Blaming us for things we didn't do.”  
“He tried to kill Dumbledore!” Lavender snapped pointing a finger at Draco who recoiled slightly.  
“He didn't have a choice.” Bliase growled moving forward slightly, his hands balled in to fists. “His mother's life was on the line.”  
“And lets not forget, without Narcissa Malfoy Harry would be death at the Dark Lord's feet and we'd all be slaves.” People turned and saw Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan stepping out of the crowd. “Hermione's right. It's time to put the past behind us.” Neville finished. People where muttering and nodding in agreement.  
“I will when they are in jail.” Ron grumbled.  
“Get over it Ron, Draco never did anything to you.”  
“He made me throw up slugs.”  
“No that was your own fault for trying to use a broken wand.”  
“I was defending you!”  
“Yes, see how times change.” Hermione's voice was cold.  
“I always protect you.” Hermione laughed.  
“No you don't.”  
“In the war I did.”  
“No you left.” Ron stared open mouthed at her. “You abandoned me and Harry, nearly getting Harry killed in the process, then after you come back we are caught by snatchers and get dragged off to Malfoy Manor. It's all I could do to disfigure Harry.”  
“Don't make this my fault. I's not like anything bad happened apart for Dobby's death.” Hermione froze and Draco growled like an angry cat.  
“Nothing happened?” Hermione said, her fingers curling around her other arm.  
“Hermione he didn't mean...” Harry tried.  
“I know what he meant.” Hermione snapped. “I know he thinks me being tortured by Bellatrix was nothing.”  
“She didn't do anything that bad.” Draco growled more.  
“She used the Crusiartus curse on me so many times I lost count, then she carved Mudblood in to my arm.” Hermione pulled up her sleeve and showed everyone the scars. “I never passed out, every time I tried she'd give me another blast of the Crusiartus.”  
“We could hear your screams.” Dean said softly. “It made me sick but I knew you'd be fine.”  
“Oh get over it Hermione, everyone got hurt in the war.” People gasped and some shock their head in disbelief.   
“I can't believe you.” Hermione said.  
“Just ignore him.” A female voice said. A pretty blonde girl with pale green eyes walked over. “I'm Daphne Greengrass and your Hermione Granger.” She shook Hermione's hand. “Now that's over. He's thick. You should just ignore him.” She looped her arm with Hermione's like they where best friends. Hermione couldn't bring herself to pull away, Daphne's green eyes where so open and sincere that she felt like she'd found another great friend. “You don't need idiots and whores for friends.” She looked at Ginny. “And if you touch my boyfriend again, I'll cut your hands off.” Daphne began walking away with Hermione, who was stunned. Luna was following pulling Draco with her, Bliase chatting to her while Theo talked with Dean, Seamus and Neville.  
“Wow your really something Daphne.”  
“Well thank you.” Daphne smiled. “Your such a pretty girl, Hermione. If you ever need fashion help just ask.”  
“Thanks, but I don't really care what I wear.” Daphne looked shocked.  
“That will change, I will make you the hottest girl in school.” She beamed, Hermione laughed. “That should upset those bints more.” Hermione nodded.  
“She's already hot.” Draco mumbled.  
“I know.” Daphne agreed. “If I played for the other team I'd so give her a go and it's time she shows off.” Draco nodded.  
“Yeah. Time for us all to have some fun.”


	8. 8

Classes past uneventfully apart from the whispers about the argument.  
"I can't believe she slapped him?" Susan Bones said angrily as she walked in to the library with Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hannah Abbot, Seamus and Dean. "I mean after everything he's been through..."  
"I know right." Dean said, Ssan hadn't stopped talking about the injustice of Ginny's actions since it had happened.   
"Poor boy needs out if you ask me." Neville said. "But it's up to him. We can't force him to leave her."  
"Harry will make the right choice." Hermione said. "He knows what he wants plus he's brave and loyal." They all sat at one of the larger tables and waited for the other's to arrive. They all walked in and Hermione waved. Theo was the first to spot tehm and dragged his friends over.  
"Hello." Theo said smirking as he sat down next to Seamus, Daphne dropping in to the empty seat to his left next to Hannah. Bliase sat next to Luna who turned a glowing smile on him. Draco sat next to Hermione with a cocky smirk. She smiles shaking her head.  
"Hey Theo how was everyone today?" People nodded and shrugged and talked over each other. Draco smiled.  
"Do you want to look through that book?" Hermione nodded and began taking it out of her bag. She put it on the table between them and he began showing ehr some of his favourite pranks. There was a spell that if used on shampoo or conditinor would cause the user's hair to change colour every half hour. Another turned poeples hair in to snakes. A third made their clothes stick to their skin and made it hard to get off.   
"Wow these are so cool." Hermione smiled.  
"I knew you'd like it."  
"Do they really work?"  
"You bet they do." Blaise grumbled. "That jerk once truned my skin bright pink."  
"Hey I got stuck with colour changing snakes for hair." Theo whinned. Daphne shook her head.  
"What are you two going to to let that go? You where eleven."  
"You never got picked on." Blaise whined.  
"I always told you two I was the favourite."  
"No your a girl, it's not polite." Theo kissed his girl friend's cheek and she giggled and cuddled up to his side. Hermione sighed whistfully. draco looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and she flushed.  
"You've have a boy in no time." Draco whispered. "I mean who would be stupid enough to pass on the Gyriffindor Angel." She pulled a face.  
"Angel?"  
"Yeah, your their angel, their light." She swatted at his arm but becuase he was leaning she hit his chest. He caught ehr hand and held it for a second. "Weasley's an idiot, who'd want that tramp over you?"  
"Ron clearly." Hermione shrugged. "I'm clearly what he doesn't want."  
"Your to smart for him any way Hermione. He wouldn't know what to do with a beautiful women like you." She blushes and the girls all giggled and awwed. The lads smirked and rolled their eyes as Hermione blushed more.  
"He's right Hermione." Daphne said. "And I'm going to make you shine." Hannah and Susan began asking at once how she was going to do it and if they could be involved. Luna just smiled and when back to talking to Bliase about one of her many weird creatures. Hermione zoned out of all the girly chatter and relaxed against Draco's side. He placed an arm around ehr shoulder and gave her a hug.   
"Don't worry about Potter either, he isn't in your league but he has some brains. He'll come around."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because I saw his face today at that argument. He really cares about you and I'm thinking he's finding out that with out you is much harder than he thought." Draco said. "He'll come back before you know it plus with She Weasel acting the way she is he won't stick around. He's no fool." Hermione stared at him.  
"Did you just complement Harry?"  
"Don't get used to it, I won't ever do it and I'll deny I ever did it then."  
"Slytherin's." Hermione shook her head smiling affectionately.  
"So are you going to use any of them on Ginny and Lavender?" Luna asked. "I think it would be very funny."  
"Na we need to make Hermione the most beautiful girl in school first." Daphne cut in. "Obviously we won't do anything to drastic we still want her to be Hermione."  
"What are you planning on doing?" Hermione asked nervously.  
"All in good time Mia, all in good time."  
"Mia?" Hermione raised an eye brow.  
"Nick name." Daphne shrugged. Hermione smiled, she liked it.  
"Sounds good." Daphne smirked at the boys and leant her head on Theo's shoulder. "But it's getting late, we should get to bed have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."  
"How about we make this a weekly thing." Luna pipped up. Everyone looked at her.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked.  
"Why don't we all meet up once a week at least in here to get homework done, we can all help each other." Luna explained.  
"Beginning to see why she's in Ravenclaw." Theo mumbled, Daphne elbowed him.  
"That sounds like so much fun." Hermione said. "We can all help each other with things we don't understand."  
"Or share idea's that other's might not have thought of." Blaise said.  
"Just one point, I won't be doing anyone's homework for them." Hermione said.  
"We wouldn't expect you too, that's boring." Susan said. "Helping is fine but I'd never make someone else do my homework." Hannah nodded in agreement.  
"So same time next week?" Theo asked. There was a course of yes. They all began getting up and saying their good byes. Hannah and Susan where the first to leave, Hannah shyly peeks at Neville as she does. Theo helped a half asleep Daphne out next, tell Blaise and Draco he'd meet them in their room. Luna smiled and said she better go, she said goodbye then surprised everyone left by giving Blaise a kiss on the cheek before skipping off with out another word.  
"Well... she's such a free spirit." Draco said in to the stunned silence. A goofy grin crossed Blaise's mouth and he sat smirking proudly. "I better get him to bed, he's going to be in this daze for a little bit." He stood and pulled his best friend to his feet. "Night Mia." Draco winked at Hermione. "Dream of me."  
"Right back at you." She teased.  
"Oh I will be, just as Blaise will be dreaming about a slightly absent minded blonde." Hermione laughed as the last Slytherin's left.  
"We better get back to the tower." Dean said. They all stood and Hermione bit her lip.  
"He forgot his book... should I run after him?"  
"Just give it to him tomorrow." Neville said. "We have to get back in ten minutes you don't have time." She nodded and scooped up the book, before following Seamus out of the Library.  
They made it back to the Tower just in time. They where laughing as they walked in. They stopped when they saw Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Harry sitting by the fire. The girls glared at the group. Neville placed an arm around Hermione blocking her from their gaze.  
"You lot are pathetic." Seamus said. "Back off."  
"Hey it's ok." Hermione whispered.  
"No it's not. You haven't done anything wrong." Dean said. "They should get over themselves. They aren't as special as they think they are."  
"You lot, stay away from Hermione or I'll report you to MacGonagall for harassment and bullying." The girls sneered at him but Harry bit his lip like he wanted to say something but couldnt find the right words.  
"You can't do that." Ron snapped.  
"Sure we can. We have six other witnesses to you three being verbally abusive to her. Plus who'd believe you over Hermione Granger? Unlike you she's a good student and hasn't broken a rule with out good reason."  
"Perfect Granger." Ginny sneered. Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking Ginny right in the eyes.  
"Yeah me. The reason both your brother and boy friend are alive and haven't been expelled. See how you two fair with out me writing your essays for you, or reminding you about tests I wash my hands of you both." She held up her hands, palms to the sky's. "It's about time I start thinking about me." She turned her back on her once friends. Ron stormed off angrily Lavender on his heels and Ginny sneered and tossed her hair.  
"I'm still the Gryffindor queen." She snapped. Hermione looked at her over her shoulder.  
"Not for long Weasley. You've got nothing on me." Ginny stormed off up the girls stair case. The boys smiled.  
"Wow Mia you put her in her place." Dean said. Hermione smiled.  
"I'll have a word with Daphne tomorrow at breakfast."  
"Good for you." Seamus said smiling like mad. The three boys gave her another round of hugs before saying their good nights and going to their room. Leaving Hermione alone with Harry.  
"Hermione?" She looked over at him.  
"Yes..." She pondered what to call him and sighed in defeat. "Yes Harry?"   
"Look...What they said at lunch... it was right out of line."  
"Yes it was." She took a deep breath.   
"HARRY!" Ron yelled. Harry looked torn.  
"But I meant what I just said, however if you ever choose to start living your life the way you want and not the way other people think you should... Come and find me. Your like a brother to me... I care about you. Bye Harry." Without another word she walked up the stair case without looking back, leaving Harry to stare after her with longing, sadness and confusion.


	9. 9

Hermione woke the next morning feeling refreshed, a plan forming in her mind. She had meant what she'd said the night, Ginny was going to regret challenging her.   
“And I'm going to start now.” Getting dressed, Hermione didn't put the baggy jumper on over her blouse like normal, she left her legs bare of the thick woollen tights and went for white knee socks. She left her robes open and her hair down. The smooth chocolate ringlets fell past her shoulder blades. Grabbing what she needed for the day and Draco's book she put them in her bag before hurrying down to the common room. Neville, Dean and Seamus were waiting.  
“There you are, we thought we might of missed you.” She laughed.  
“Your not that lucky Neville. Come on I'm starving.” All four of them walked down the Great Hall chatting happily about the first day of classes. Hermione was happy to hear that the boys were willing to give the Slytherin's a chance, she'd had enough fighting and she still bore the scars. They passed the Head Girl and she just sneered at Hermione, who gave her a sunny smile before waltzing in to the Hall.  
“Hermione!” Looking over to the Slytherin table, Hermione saw Daphne waving to her.  
Draco sat with Daphne, Theo and Blaise, when Daphne's yelled all three boys looked up. Draco saw Hermione and smiled. Daphne waved her over eagerly, laughing Hermione walked over, Neville, Seamus and Dean all followed.   
“Mind if we sit with you?” Neville asked.   
“Of course not come sit sit.” Daphne pointed in to their seats. Hermione dropped down between Draco and Blaise and across from Theo who was sat next to Daphne. “So any plans?” Daphne's eyes sparkled brightly.  
“Maybe a few. But I need to write to Fred and George and see if they are willing to help.”   
“So your really going to do something?” Blaise asked.   
“Of course.” Hermione brushed her hair back over her shoulder's. “I won't let them treat me like this.”   
“Well I'm more than happy to help...”  
“Of course you are Draco.” Daphne teased. “And so will we. Slytherin's are always up for a bit of fun.” The other Slytherin's laughed, Hermione chuckled.  
“That's good to know cause I'll need all the help I can get. I've never done anything like this before.”  
“That's what we're here for.” Theo teased placing a hand over hers. “We love making spectacles of people we don't like.”  
“Oh we know that.” Neville said.  
The Slytherin's looked at him. “Not now you haven't.” Blaise said.  
“We've gottan much much worse.” Draco said. “We now do it so it can't be traced back to us.”   
Theo suddenly smirked. “Halloween.”  
Hermione blinked at him. “Pardon?”  
“If you want to hurt them the most you need to do it in front of the whole school. Those to tramps get the biggest thrill from thinking they are the most popular so the biggest thing you could do is...”  
“Out do them!” Daphne clapped and bounced in her seat, as they all ate. “Oh sweetie after I help you show yourself off a bit you will be the most beautiful girl in school... and for the Halloween ball I know what you should go as.” She beams clearly off in her own world.  
“Why don't we go as a big group?” Dean commented. “Not matching customs but meet up before and walk in together, hang out.”  
“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Draco said. “Show some inter house unity.”   
“So what's your idea Daphne?” Hermione asked.  
“Oh you'll find out soon enough.” Daphne waved away the comment.   
“Oh you won't find out until she's willing to tell you.” Theo laughed. “Daph has the most secrets in Slytherin.”   
“That I can believe.” Hermione laughed as she watched the blonde girl who was clearly off in her own world. “I don't even want to know what is going on in her head.”  
“She does have a point though Hermione.” Theo prompted softly.  
“I know she does.” She nodded.  
“So your going to do it?”  
“Of course. It's about time I start having some respect for myself.” Neville, Dean and Seamus all nodded.  
“They can't talk to you like that.” Seamus said his deep Irish twang slightly gruff from the mouthful of scorching tea he's just swallowed. “We can do this.” The whole group nodded.   
“Ok we're going to be late for class come on everyone.” Blaise commented checking his watch. There was a mad scramble as everyone grabbed bags, downed their drinks and snagged extra food before they all left the hall as one big group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long I'm going to try and get more updates done and quicker thanks for your patience and support


End file.
